Back to December
by Iliketoomuchtohaveapropername
Summary: Song fic for Back to December by Taylor Swift. Bade. r&r plz xx


_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
>How's life, tell me how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while._

As we walk down the dusty track that we know so well, not a sound fills the air. It hasn't been the same since December.

_You've been good, busier then ever.  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up and I know why._

I can tell you don't want to be here. I don't either, but I need to be. I need to say what I didn't.

_Cause the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

One thing is running through my mind. Forgiveness. It's what is want. From you. It's what I'm here for. I need it.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,<br>And I go back to December all the time._

Back then I thought I could make it alone.

_Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.<br>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
>I go back to December all the time.<em>

I've changed. Being without you has changed me. Not like I thought it would. Not for the better.

_These days I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up playing back myself leaving,<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times<br>I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<br>_

Winter is a tough time. It reminds me of you. It reminds me of everything we did. And how we ended.

_Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.  
>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye.<em>

We reach the little shelter at the end of the track and sit on the bench. Still silence.

"I need to talk to you" I mumble. You look up, those deep brown eyes stare into my soul. I cant get the words out.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.<br>I go back to December all the time._

"I was wrong," I begin. " I couldn't take it anymore. But it wasn't you. I don't know what it was." You nod slowly in response, our breath comes out in clouds. Like it did in December.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,  
>And how you held me in your arms that September night,<br>The first time you ever saw me cry.  
><em>

This is the second time you've seen me cry. I feel them slowly sliding down my cheeks. I don't try to brush them away like I did in December.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
>Probably mindless dreaming<br>If we loved again I swear I'd love you right._

"I just needed to say that. You can leave now if you want to. I wont keep you any longer." I say standing up.

"Jade." It's the first time you've spoken to me in a whole year. I turn round. "I can't forget what happened back then."

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand.<em>

" But I remember how we felt." You take my hand, sending tingles through my body. "I wanted to give you this, the night we broke up." I feel a small object being pressed into my palm. I open my fingers. It's a ring.

" I…I can't take back what I did…"I trail off. And begin to sing instead.

_"But this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,<br>And I go back to December.  
>Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.<br>I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
>I go back to December-"<em>

I have to stop as words clog my throat.

"All the time." You finish. I nod. "Well I'd still like to give you the ring. If you'll accept it."

"But you only give someone a ring if you're going out or…"I look up and gasp. You're down on one knee.

"Jadelyn West, will you be my wife?" I can't answer; I'm crying too much. I kiss you instead, and it feels so right.

"Lets make new memories for December. Like our wedding."

It's the best December ever.


End file.
